Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems for graphical representations of, and processing of data for, telecommunication networks and systems.
Telecommunications systems have many communication devices and other network elements interconnected to provide call connections. Call processing and management systems select connections for calls and route call traffic. The call processing and management systems may be reconfigured or replaced due to changes in the telecommunication system, such as additions of network elements, upgrades in equipment or computer software in the network elements, upgrades in equipment or computer software in the call processing and management systems, or changes in the methods of processing of calls.
In addition, new telecommunication systems are being developed. These new telecommunication systems will be configured and monitored during call set up, call tear down, and call routing.
When changes occur either in the telecommunication system or the call processing or management systems or when new telecommunication systems are being developed, it would be beneficial if the carrier or other entity making the changes was able to test the changes prior to their implementation. A system and method is needed that would allow the carrier or other entity to configure changes or additions to networks, to debug configurations, and to monitor and trace the call processing and connections for simulated networks, developing networks, or developed networks. The present system and methods fulfill these needs.
The present invention is directed to a system for developing, managing, and/or monitoring a network model. The system comprises a graphical user interface that is adapted to display a graphical representation of a plurality of network elements. A network server determines a destination point for a call and transmits a message designated for a particular network element identifying the destination point for the call. A network proxy receives the message from the network server and transmits the message to the graphical user interface. The graphical user interface receives the message from the network proxy and uses the identified destination point to display a route for the call.